This invention relates to valves and, more particularly, this invention relates to supply valves.
Supply valves are well-known and used in both industrial and domestic settings to supply the flow of water to, for example, sinks, toilets, and the like. Typically, the valve chosen is determined by the nature of the pipe to which the valve will be attached. For instance, copper tube may be attached to a valve using compression fittings. Compression fittings require a compression nut and a compression ring or ferrule which are to be mated with a compression seat of a valve housing. Copper pipe may require a valve suitable for soldering or brazing. Plastic pipe may require a valve specially constructed to accept plastic pipe. Some plastics require the use of a special cement or solvent. Thus, the installer must be prepared to install all types of pipe or tubing and valves to match. The installation in each case is time consuming and, at times, difficult. Consequently, there exists a need for a universal supply valve that can be used with any type of pipe.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a valve which is free of the aforementioned and other such disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a valve which can be used with any type of approved pipe.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a valve to which any type of approved pipe can be easily attached without heat or cement.
Consistent with the foregoing objects, the supply valve of the present invention comprises a valve housing having a fluid inlet which comprises a sequentially stepped inner cylindrical surface comprising a first portion having a first diameter at the distal or inner end of the fluid inlet and terminating in a first shoulder, a second portion having a second diameter smaller than the first diameter extending from the first shoulder to a second shoulder, and a third portion having a third diameter smaller than the second diameter extending from the second shoulder to a third shoulder; and a fluid outlet; a control element which selectively turns the flow of liquid on and off; and a pipe joining assembly, the pipe joining assembly comprising an O-ring seal, a protection ring, a lock ring, a release ring, and a cartridge ring having a predetermined thickness;
wherein:
(A) the release ring, the lock ring, and the protection ring are mounted in the cartridge ring to form a cartridge ring assembly;
(B) the cartridge ring assembly is disposed in said first portion which extends axially for a distance substantially equal to the thickness of the cartridge ring when the cartridge ring assembly is mounted in the first portion;
(C) the O-ring seal is disposed in the second portion;
(D) the cartridge ring assembly and the O-ring seal have an inner diameter substantially equal to the third diameter; and
(E) the third diameter is substantially equal to the outer diameter of a pipe to be inserted into the inlet with a press fit.
It is to be understood that the word “pipe” as used herein is meant to include metal or plastic conduit or pipe as well as metal or plastic tubing which may be used to supply water or the like to a fixture such as a sink, toilet, ice-maker, etc. Pipes may be made of copper, stainless steel, PVC (polyvinyl chloride), CPVC (chlorinated polyvinyl chloride), poly (polybutylene), PEX (cross-linked polyethylene) or any other type of pipe used for plumbing purposes
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.